


Hero's

by iScully



Category: Red vs Blue, red versus blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Grief, Sad, esp if you ID or are kin with caboose, honestly if the ending of rvb made you emotionally unstable then please dont read thos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iScully/pseuds/iScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose started to hate the word Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's

  
Caboose coudldn't walk anymore.

He.. Coudln't.

He wasn't hurt.. physically. And, if you didn't know him, you wouldn't know he was hurt at all. He was laughing and being stupid and acting like he always had. The only difference is, he did it from a wheel chair.

Wash knew. As did Carolina and Tucker. Hell, even _Sarge_ knew.

Everyone knew why Caboose sat in a wheel chair, holding Freckles, and never took off his helmet. Well they knew if they were close to him. It was pretty easy to know why.

Caboose was afraid. He was afraid to go on another walk. Church.. was gone. He died. He killed himself so they could live and Caboose knew that he wasn't coming back this time. Yeah, Simmons kept saying he was an AI and there might even be a backup of Alpha somewhere. Delta said that it was illogical to think that Church was gone in the first place. Everyone kept cramming those promises into Caboose's head, that he would see Church again.

But.. Caboose knew.

He was Church's self proclaimed best friend! He knew that Church, his Church, wouldn't be back. There might be some other copy of him, or maybe they could make their own, but he lost his Church. Again.

The funny thing that came out of all this is that Caboose started to hate the word Hero. When people called him a hero, he would stop talking and roll away.

Hero.. Meant a heart breaking thing to Caboose now.

See, Church was a hero. He was a hero twice! As Alpha, he gave his life, albiet unknowingly or with stubborn ignorance to what he was, to stop or at least damage the Meta. It didn't really work that time but he was still a hero! Then... He did it again. As Epsilon. He broke himself into peices to save his friends, to give them a fighting chance. He died. Again.

Caboose started to learn that heros _died._

Tex was a hero. So was Doyle. Wash kept trying to be one, and Carolina was determined. He looked around and saw that everyone wanted to be a hero and he started to hate that word. It was also around that time he stopped walking and wore his helmet all the time.

The only thing that Wash and Tucker and Carolina and the rest didn't understand was the helmet. You might not even understand about the wheelchair.

Caboose was afraid that if he went on a walk he would never come back. He was afraid that he would always be walking. He didn't.. he didn't want to leave his friends.

And the helmet? Well.. Church was in his head before.

Maybe he'll come back.


End file.
